Obliviate
by reyincoloro
Summary: En medio del pasillo, Draco explotó. Necesitaba decírselo a alguien, de otro modo moriría de angustia. Pero no todo sale como planeaba o, como se suponía que planeaba. Así que sin más, hechizó a la castaña.


**Los personajes manipulados son propiedad absoluta de J. K. Rowling.****  
****N/a:** Esta es la versión original de_ Obliviate_, de la cual también surgió la versión drarry.**  
**

* * *

Posicionó con dulzura su mano derecha sobre la mejilla de la chica, haciéndola estremecer; a la vez que se le acercaba y, sin siquiera rozarla, se ubicó de tal forma que su cabeza encajaba perfectamente en el hueco del hombro derecho de esta.  
Aspiró su aroma como si su vida dependiese de eso. Cerrando con fuerza los ojos porque claro, el dolor se hacía cada vez más punzante con el ingreso de tal deleite.

-Me siento _tan_ enfermo… -escupió con desprecio, haciendo énfasis en cada una de las palabras. El rostro del rubio se contorsionó en una mezcla de angustia y disgusto; y a cada mención, la mueca se profundizaba.  
Suspiró aliviado. Por fin lo había dicho, ya no estaba solo. Medio rió por la ironía de la situación. Y, aún con los ojos cerrados, continuó:  
-_Vos_ me hacés sentir tan… tan, pero _tan_ enfermo- declaró el joven Malfoy. Las palabras surgieron con la misma intensidad que las anteriores pero, posiblemente, con un poco más de repugnancia. Porque eso era lo que le provocaba. Hermione se extrañó ante la declaración del mago. Esta misma, abrió y cerró la boca con la intención de acotar, pero nada salió.

-Siento como si…- la respiración del Slytherin se tornaba superficial con cada musitar. –Como si me asfixiase cada vez que te pienso. Como si me asfixiase cada vez que te veo- Atónita, y aún sin qué decir, la bruja osada volteó hacia él, contemplando la mueca de total asco, angustia y dolor que el blanquecino rostro del chico transmitía.  
-Y-y yo no sé qué… ¡No sé qué hacer!- Esto último, sorprendiendo aún más a la muchacha, fue más un grito ahogado que simples palabras; un grito pidiendo ayuda desesperadamente, un grito cual pitido de bomba a punto de detonar.  
Hermione retrocedió dos pasos, enfrentándolo por fin. El rubio la miró directo a los ojos. Su objetivo no fue incomodarla, pero igualmente todo resultó como él no planeaba.  
Ella le tenía una especie de miedo, podía percibirlo simplemente con verla. Y eso le indignaba. Con el ceño fruncido, Malfoy tragó duro.

-¡Yo!- gritó a los cuatro vientos. Ya exasperado, sin saber cómo explicarse, incorporó ademanes de lo más exagerados, los cuales alteraron aún más a la bruja.  
-¡Un _sangre pura_ como yo enfermo por una asquerosa sangre _sucia_ como vos! –cerró los ojos con fuerza, no podía ni mirarla. Podía sentir los ojos de Hermione fijos en él, acusándolo de barbarie, cuando él simplemente intentaba recordar por qué el mismísimo Draco Lucius Malfoy se rebajaba de tal manera, por qué le confiaba sus secretos más íntimos a alguien tan lamentable como ella.

Obviamente aún exasperado, se pasó una mano por el cabello; ahora, el cual solía yacer rígido, se encontraba despeinado. Pero no le importó. Lo único que en esos instantes le importaba era retractarse. Su único actual interés, al notar que la chica había empezado a hablar, era retroceder en el tiempo y no haber dicho nunca nada.

La decepción que sentía por su persona era algo imperdonable.

-D-Draco, yo…- Pero, nuevamente, él la cortó.  
-Y duele tanto- Su voz no era más que un lamentable susurro. Se sujetó con fuerza la túnica del lado izquierdo, en el sector del pecho. Porque el dolor se le hacía cada vez más insoportable, y Draco no sabía qué hacer. Nunca nada de esto habría resultado bien, ¿en qué demonios había pensado?

-Acá- Indicó justo debajo de sus clavículas, donde se supone que su tan frígido corazón debería situarse. –Es como si estuviese lleno de agua. Y esta se rebalsara.- Bufó. Era demasiado estresante no saber explicarse. Le resultaba imposible expresar sus sentimientos, y más aún unos como estos.  
-Es…-  
-¿Agotador?- inquirió Hermione, dubitativa.  
Malfoy medio saltó de la sorpresa. La miró anonadado. Ella sonrió dulcemente y, en ese instante, Draco se sintió morir. La presión se había intensificado de forma drástica y brutal.  
-Sí, eso- Rió para sí, por lo estúpida e incoherente que la situación se había tornado.  
Hermione ya no sonreía, pero igualmente lo miraba de forma tal que él interpretó como que lo incentivaba a proseguir. Podría decirse que eso lo animó un poco. Pero claro, sólo podría decirse.

-Y siento que voy a explotar. Siento que voy a morir de la angustia y desesperación que esto…- Por unos segundos, nadie habló. El rubio no sabía ni por qué le estaba contando esto. «Como si a ella le importase», Draco pensó. A parte, él siquiera tenía idea de por qué sentía esto, de por qué se sentía tan agobiado con la simple presencia de una _sangre sucia_ como Granger.

Luego de un silencio sepulcral, Malfoy comenzó a sentirse avergonzado. « ¡¿Pero qué hice?!», gritó para sus adentros. «Me quiero morir ¡Me quiero morir! ¿Qué mierda acabo de hacer? ¡Ay, jodido Merlín! ¿Qué carajo le dije?»

Una gota de sudor salió despedida desde su sien derecha. Con la mirada perdida y los ojos abiertos como platos, seguía preguntándose qué clase de estupidez había cometido.  
Eran sus sentimientos, no de ella. ¿Por qué habrían de importarles?  
Y encima a ella, a ella se los había contado. ¡A la _sangre sucia_! ¡A la nacida de_ muggles_! A Granger, la cual tanto odiaba, la cual tanto asco le daba.

-Eh, Draco.- Hermione llamó su atención medio sonriendo, intentando contener la carcajada del siglo. Pero por más crueles que sus intenciones hayan sido, lo llamó como si de un animal herido se tratase.  
-¿Qué cosas dices? ¿Acaso estás…? Oh, sagrado Merlín… Draco, ¿estás enamorado de…?- Y su mundo se derrumbó. Por más de que haya hecho oídos sordos ante las estupideces que altaneramente decía Granger, él sabía a lo que se refería.  
Ella hablaba, hablaba y no paraba de hablar. Nunca había un límite para ella en cuando a el hablar se refería. También reía. Se reía de él, de lo ridículo que se veía en esa situación. Se reía de su confesión, de lo que pronto le diría a sus amigos.  
Ella no paraba de hablar entre risas y Malfoy se desquebrajaba cada vez más.

Un dolor punzante le recorrió desde la garganta hasta el estómago. Draco se sentía vacío, tan vacío que dolía. Pero también se sentía lleno, rebalsando de magia ajena, y eso lo enfurecía aún más.  
Era extraño para él sentirse así. Su pecho se llenaba de una presión inexistente que amenazaba con hacerlo explotar, con matarlo cada vez que pensaba o veía a la castaña. Y le asqueaba tanto… Le asqueaba sentirse así y también sentirse así por Hermione. No entendía nada, incluso a veces creía delirar.

Muchas veces intentó plantearse y/o adivinar qué era este dolor tan atroz en su pecho. Y muchas veces también, dedujo que estaba enamorado, ¿pero enamorado de quién? Y a su vez una imagen de la chica paseándose por los corredores se le aparecía. ¿Enamorado de Granger? ¿Enamorado de Hermione Granger? Imposible. Nunca. Él odiaba a Hermione, la odiaba tanto que su pecho rebozaba de angustia al imaginársela siquiera.

Su estómago daba vuelcos ante tales sentimientos. Eran tan fuertes, tan puros y tan…prohibidos. No sentía exactamente mariposas, sino que un revoltijo de diferentes insectos pellizcándole por dentro, carcomiéndoselo cual carroña.

Suspiró, intentando restaurar su respiración y, antes de que la de mata castaña reaccionara, sin pensarlo dos veces, dijo: _Obliviate.  
_Y tras un sutil movimiento de muñeca, apuntando entre medio de los ojos de la muchacha, se relajó por completo. O quizás todo lo contrario.

Ahora Hermine yacía inconsciente a mitad del corredor. La sujetó por debajo de los brazos y lo arrastró hacia un muro. La peinó lo más bien que pudo, disfrutando del contacto más minúsculo incluso.  
Con la mano derecha, arrodillado frente la Gryffindor, Draco acunó la mejilla de esta.  
A diferencia del rubio, Hermine tenía una temperatura normal. Templada, dulce, reconfortante… No sabía siquiera describirlo, ya que era muy diferente a la suya.  
Con toda la delicadeza y ternura del mundo, se aproximó a su tan odiada contrincante y besó su frente. Dejando allí el rastro de un amor que jamás podría admitir, que jamás podría abandonar.

Porque, por más que él no quisiera, esa tan asfixiante sensación nunca se iría, estaría eternamente en ello. Sí, siempre.  
Frustrado ascendió y se sacudió la túnica, deshaciéndose de la inexistente mugre que lo cubría. Deshaciéndose del secreto que contó y jamás nadie podría recordar.  
Se puso en marcha hacia el Gran comedor, ya casi era hora de la cena. Dejando a Hermine atrás, donde pronto alguno de sus amigos la encontraría, donde ella nunca sabría el porqué de su estadía.


End file.
